


I’ve seen the way you look at me when you think I don’t notice

by cutebutpsyco



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Implied/Referenced Underage Drinking, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Teenagers, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, i don't know how to tag, like that's all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-20
Updated: 2018-09-20
Packaged: 2019-07-14 17:08:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16044857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutebutpsyco/pseuds/cutebutpsyco
Summary: Cersei couldn’t bother to understand what it was, she glanced again over the screen of her computer, her eyes running a moment later on her brother's hands, spread over his own computer. She wondered how would have been having those hands around her waist and… Seriously, this wasn’t the momentFive times Cersei noticed that Jaime was looking at her, and the one she decided to do something about it.





	I’ve seen the way you look at me when you think I don’t notice

**Author's Note:**

> So, I'm right now doing [this meme](http://staryjoy.tumblr.com/post/178208324998/send-me-a-pairing-and-a-number-and-ill-write-you) on Tumblr and the lovely user [cersc](http://cersc.tumblr.com/) aked me: _oooohhh, teenage cersei & jaime + 22! for the drabble meme :)_. Somehow, I wrote a 1k+ fic (which is like six different drabbles in one) so I've decide to post it separately from my drabbles collection. 
> 
> As always, not beta-ed and nothing belongs to me.

The parties at the Baratheon’s were probably the only thing that Cersei really liked about Robert Baratheon even if she knew better and soon realized that the best way to have an invitation was playing smitten with him.  
Which was how she, Melara Hetherspoon, Jeyne Farman and Jaime were at that particular party, Cersei’s emerald eyes fixed on Rhaegar Targaryen.

Who, at that moment, was speaking with Arthur Dayne and Jaime himself. That was the first moment Cersei noticed it, while she was following with her glance the older boy. Jaime was speaking with the others, and Cersei didn’t even know he was in friendly terms with her crush and his best friend, and his eyes kept flashing on her, before turning back to the person he was talking with. She turned, the moment her brain suggested it that. And she was sure he wasn’t just judging her too short dress. Her lips turned slightly up, while she brought her drink to her mouth again.

\--

Rhaegar Targaryen invited Elia Martell as his date at the Prom. Cersei knew he did it because Rhaegar and Elia’s fathers wanted to sign some economical deal between their industries, and that was a way to show it, as if they were in fucking middle-ages. Cersei didn’t care. She accepted to go to the prom with Arthur even if she didn’t care about the man. Actually, she just wanted to be a fourteen-year-old girl allowed to enter another party meant to be only for older people.  
Jaime invited Catelyn Tully, and even if Cersei hated the older girl, she was glad her brother was there as well.

Arthur wasn’t such a charming person, though. She hoped that to be this close to Rhaegar he should have been the funniest guy in the world, but he wasn’t. He was kind and wasn’t unpleasant to talk with, but he didn’t seem interested enough in her, and that was the only thing she wanted. She wanted for Rhaegar to notice how she danced with his best friend, she wanted him to be jealous.

“Can you please take something to drink for me too?” She asked when Arthur let go of her body, his hands placed respectfully on her waist. The older guy nodded, and Cersei smiled at him, turning a moment later when she felt the piercing sensation of someone staring at you in the back of her head.

What she didn’t expect was to face her brother’s eyes.

\--

“Cersei got an internship in the Capitol, for this spring,” Tywin said, proudly, looking over the table, full with the Christmas dinner, and Cersei couldn’t keep a smile that rose on her lips, knowing it was more a smirk in arrogance than anything. Her eyes stopped on Jaime, they shared one of their glances. Someone once told that twins can read each other minds. Cersei couldn’t, but for her was so damned easy to understand Jaime, and she loved it. As well as she loved how likewise they looked. Because she saw him, and she knew he was beautiful. And that meant she was as well.

Aerys Targaryen nodded from the other side of the table and told something to Steffon Baratheon, and that was enough for Cersei to break the contact with Jaime and going back with her mind at the party hosted in their house. It was a huge thing, and she thought that, maybe, she would grow used to this kind of occasions, once in King’s Landing. They looked so suited for her. Fancy and elegant, everything she always asked for her life to be.

She rapidly was back into the conversation about her internship and didn’t see the soft light lightening her twin brother’s eyes, but she totally saw his smile.

\--

“You are creepy,” She called him out, playfully. She was seated on the comfortable bench in Starbuck, her computer opened in front of her while she was looking at Jaime over the screen of it.

“What?” He asked, his own computer closed on the table, he wasn’t even pretending to do something different.

“You are staring at Elia Martell as if you want to kidnap her, or to kill her. I don’t know, it’s creepy.” Cersei stated, taking another sip of her black coffee.

“I just think the girl ruined her life, but who am I to judge?”

“I thought Rhaegar was your friend.”

“I know the guy, it’s different,” There was something misplaced, in Jaime’s voice. Cersei couldn’t bother to understand what it was, she glanced again over the screen of her computer, her eyes running a moment later on her brother's hands, spread over his own computer. She wondered how would have been having those hands around her waist and… Seriously, this wasn’t the moment. She succeeded in silence those thoughts for a couple of years, by now, she could resist a little bit longer. And with that though, she went back writing her essay, without lingering any longer on Jaime’s face. “I never liked him, or your stupid crush on him.”

And now emerald eyes were burning again, fixed on her blonde hair.

\--

The eighteenth birthday of the older Lannisters’ heirs wasn’t something that could be considered a small deal. Despite Cersei knowing that her brother would have preferred just to invite some close friends of them, she was completely enjoying all the huge and crowded party.

And after a couple of too strong drinks, she was also enjoying the usual annoying attention from Robert Baratheon out of all the people. They reached the Lannisters’ balcony, speaking about something Cersei didn’t even care. Robert was awesome, that was the only thing her brain was registering right now, and he wasn’t even slightly similar to Jaime, which was even better. She wanted to be a politician, in the future, she couldn’t bring scandals over herself, even if her heart missed a beat every time she looked at her twin brother.

“This place is stunning,” Robert tried to change the argument. Not that Cersei cared.

“As if yours isn’t,” She snapped back. “Seriously, Robert, do you want to speak about the landscape?”

The man’s hands ran on her back and pushed her closed, smashing their lips together. They parted and kissed again and again until they decided to go back to take something else to drink. And the moment they walked inside, she could see the glooming glance of Jaime’s eyes lingering on her.

\--

Graduation meant that, despite having spent eighteen years together, for the first time in their lives they would have moved to different places. Cersei was going to the Red Keep College, in King’s Landing, while Jaime decided for a gap year before deciding what he wanted to be in the future.

And now they were standing there, their uncomfortableness evident in the language of their bodies. “What’s wrong, Cersei?” Jaime, finally, asked.

“I thought we can tell everything, to each other,” It was something Cersei always pretended from him, even if she had never been so crystal clear with him in return.

“I’ve always had,” Jaime answered, and Cersei found difficult not to laugh in his face. 

“I’ve seen the way you look at me when you think I don’t notice.” She stated, simply, and saw Jaime’s blush rising in his cheeks. It took a moment, in which Cersei looked at her back to see if their father was approaching, but, for now, they were alone in the foyer. She pushed her lips against Jaime’s, his tongue parting hers. 

“You should have told me before,” Jaime whispered.

**Author's Note:**

> English isn't my first language and I wrote this very fast which means it'll be full of mistakes, I'm sorry.  
> That said, comments and kudos are always super appreciated, and feel free to bother me on [Tumblr](http://staryjoy.tumblr.com/).


End file.
